


Il peccato che non ti ho detto

by ScandalWay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, alternative universe, priest!Erwin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« [...] Il Signore ti è vicino, perché non fai altro che scostarlo da te?»<br/>Era ciò che gli dicevano ogni volta che entrava in quel confessionale, era ciò che gli ripeteva ogni volta che gli diceva di volerlo dentro di sé e contro di sé.<br/>Rivaille deviò le iridi di lato, alzando il capo e poggiandolo sul legno della parete legnosa dietro di sé, schiudendo le labbra e parlando quasi con stanchezza.<br/>«Non è lui a starmi vicino, sei tu a farlo. Voglio te; ho sempre voluto te.» La voce gli si abbassò appena, a quella ultima confessione, che gli ribadiva ogni volta e che l’altro altrettante volte ignorava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il peccato che non ti ho detto

**Author's Note:**

> We’re back ♥  
> Questa è solo una piccola cosina scritta tempo fa e che abbiamo deciso di pubblicare dopo un assenza lunghina dell’estate; prevediamo di pubblicare un’altra long a breve, tempo di scrivere le ultime cose e rivederla in toto.  
> Per quanto riguarda questa shot.. bhè, ecco, in quel periodo eravamo prese da svariati kink e questo è il risultato –e non è il solo, come vedrete più un là B)  
> Piccoli avvertimenti: per qualcuno che è fortemente cattolico potrebbe risultare, giusto un filino ma nemmeno tanto, blasfemo per atti osceni in luoghi poco consoni. Per il resto, enjoy. :)  
> [ScandalWay](https://www.facebook.com/scandalway/)

«Perdonami Padre, perché ho peccato.»  
La panca scricchiolò appena sotto al peso del giovane, benché fosse magro ed esile di costituzione. Gli occhi sottili e stanchi si puntarono solo per un istante al crocifisso fissato contro la parte divisoria, per poi volgerli in basso.  
Non gli andava di osservarlo troppo, lo opprimeva; era come se venisse giudicato, additato del peccato vivente che era e di quelli che compiva ogni giorno, senza remora o vergogna, già solo per il fatto che entrasse nella casa di un dio a cui non credeva.  
Era vero, era un peccatore dopotutto; ma non gli importava.  
La schiena appena ricurva, le gambe aperte e le mani lasciate dentro le tasche dei pantaloni scuri, come se non gli importasse poi molto del luogo e dell’atto che stava compiendo.  
Non era la prima volta e non sarebbe stata l’ultima.  
C’era solo un motivo per cui continuava a entrare lì dentro.  
Le iridi si spostarono verso il piccolo quadrato, in cui linee orizzontali e oblique, riempite di piccoli ghirigori si intrecciavano e gli permettevano di scorgere solo in parte l’ombra dell’uomo dall’altro lato.  
Padre Erwin riconobbe immediatamente la voce del penitente appena entrato nel confessionale; gli stava dando qualche grattacapo ultimamente, ma del resto non era mai stato il tipo da negare un ascolto a qualcuno, neppure al più infimo dei ladri o alla più sporca delle prostitute.   
«Nel nome del Padre, del Figlio e dello Spirito Santo. Amen. Ti accolga con bontà il Signore Gesù, che è venuto per chiamare e salvare i peccatori. Confida in lui.» Mormorò facendosi il segno della croce prima di sollevare il viso rivolto al giovane, attraverso la grata scura.  
Attese in silenzio poi. Sapeva che il ragazzo era lì alla ricerca di qualcosa; che cosa fosse, lui, se ne era fatto un’idea: un posto in cui tornare, forse. Una sorta di rifugio e di famiglia che lui stesso sembrava rappresentare con la propria presenza - anche se poi non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davvero.  
«Ho rubato, Padre; al supermercato, nel centro del paese.» Iniziò Rivaille, restando con gli occhi bassi, parlando con voce pacata.  
Sembrava non fosse davvero pentito, e in effetti non lo era poi così tanto. «Ho chiesto in prestito dei soldi, senza mai restituirli. Ho illuso una ragazza e le ho dato false speranze. Dico stronzate, menzogne come le chiamate voi, e le sto dicendo anche ora.»  
Mentiva, non aveva fatto nulla di tutto quello; lo faceva solo per poter avere un contatto più diretto con l’uomo e avere la sua attenzione.  
C’era solo una cosa su cui non mentì. «Mi sono masturbato, Padre. Pensando a te.» Aggiunse, poi, rialzando le iridi verso la grata e restando in silenzio, in attesa.  
Il giovane sacerdote sospirò afflitto: Rivaille non era altro che un ragazzo alla ricerca di attenzione e calore, qualcosa che stava cercando, purtroppo per lui, nel posto sbagliato.  
Erwin aveva fatto una scelta, prendendo i voti. Vi aveva riflettuto ampiamente su quanto bene avrebbe potuto fare agli altri ed era stato consapevole di ciò a cui andava rinunciando, convinto che non lo avrebbe rimpianto mai. Come non lo stava rimpiangendo in quel momento, malgrado il forte senso di protezione e affetto che riusciva a provare per quel ragazzino troppo solo.  
«Dovresti adoperarti per cercare di restituire il tuo debito e scusarti con quella ragazza. Quanto al furto, il perdono è una prerogativa del Signore, tuttavia sono certo che se restituirai quanto preso non vi saranno problemi.» Ignorò solo per qualche attimo, la frase che aveva concluso la confessione, poiché non era la prima volta che il moro cercava di attirare la sua attenzione in quel modo. Erwin era convinto lo facesse in buona fede, convinto davvero che fosse solo un sentimento carnale quello che andava ricercando nella sua figura; quando poi, probabilmente, non desiderava altro che qualcuno che si curasse di lui, della sua persona.  
«Rivaille, ne abbiamo già parlato. Non è questo che cerchi, non davvero. Perché getti in questo modo la tua vita? Dovresti cercare di viverla al meglio, anche per quello che non hai mai avuto. Il Signore ti è vicino, perché non fai altro che scostarlo da te?»  
Era ciò che gli diceva ogni volta che entrava in quel confessionale, era ciò che gli ripeteva ogni volta che gli diceva di volerlo dentro di sé e contro di sé.  
Rivaille deviò le iridi di lato, alzando il capo e poggiandolo sul legno della parete legnosa dietro di sé, schiudendo le labbra e parlando quasi con stanchezza.  
«Non è lui a starmi vicino, sei tu a farlo. Voglio te; ho sempre voluto te.» La voce gli si abbassò appena a quella ultima confessione, che ribadiva ogni volta e che l’altro altrettante volte ignorava. «Non ti piaccio?»  
Il giovane Pastore scosse appena il capo, affranto: come doveva fare, con quel ragazzo? Aveva esaurito le idee; e ogni volta che lo respingeva, cercando di fargli comprendere quanto si stesse gettando via, ignorando la bellezza del mondo che c’era là fuori, senza cercare dentro a quella chiesa qualcuno che non poteva dargli ciò che cercava… Rivaille tornava comunque a reclamare attenzione e quell’affetto che, fin dall’infanzia, gli era stato negato.   
«È quello che faccio con tutti, Rivaille; è la mia missione, capisci? Non posso darti quello che cerchi così disperatamente, poiché io sono solo uno strumento del Signore. Posso solo mostrarti la via per essere felice, non certo darti quel tipo di affetto.» Non faceva altro che ripeterglielo, ma il giovane sembrava sordo a tutte le sue parole, alle sue raccomandazioni, i suoi incoraggiamenti. Come poteva fargli capire quanto sbagliato fosse, cercare in lui una figura portante della propria felicità che esulasse dal compito di amico e confidente?  
Rivaille ingoiò quel boccone amaro, nel sentire le parole dell’uomo, gli occhi che fissavano il soffitto di legno, appena più contratti.  
Lo sapeva che era gentile con tutti, lo sapeva che non era stato il solo a essere stato aiutato nel momento del bisogno, quando era ancora troppo piccolo per essere costretto alla crudeltà del mondo.  
Lo sapeva che non era mai stato speciale per lui.  
«Ho peccato dell’altro, Padre.» La sua voce si abbassò appena di tono. «Mi sono masturbato, pensando di essere toccato dalle tue mani, mentre mi baciavi con avidità la bocca, il mento, i capezzoli turgidi e poi ancora più in basso.» Il capo si scostò leggermente dal muro, tornando con gli occhi verso la grata, verso l’ombra dell’uomo. «Non mi sogni mai? Mentre mi tocchi in mezzo alle gambe, tra i glutei e ti spingi dentro di me. È caldo, sai? È così bollente da poter impazzire. Posso ansimare forte, se mi prendi con forza. Non vuoi sapere cosa si prova a fare sesso con me? O a prenderlo in bocca...»  
Il tono era diventato più caldo, leggermente malizioso, a sprazzi languido.  
L’uomo non sapeva esattamente come reagire: era abituato a sentire confessioni più o meno esplicite da parte del moro, tuttavia non riusciva davvero a farselo andare giù. Non tanto per l’idea stessa, quanto perché il pensiero, seppure mai ammesso, forse lo aveva sfiorato più di una volta; ma non l’avrebbe mai concretizzato, poiché Rivaille per lui era una persona preziosa e, soprattutto, perché aveva sposato la causa del Signore. No, non avrebbe mai tradito il proprio voto, lo aveva giurato e il solo aver _pensato_ a un’eventualità simile lo faceva sentire terribilmente inadeguato.  
Non meritava affatto che Rivaille ne ricercasse l’approvazione, né che potesse sentire quei suoi racconti più o meno coloriti. L’idea di…  
Scosse la testa, in modo piuttosto rapido e deciso, prima di parlare con tono di voce duro e deciso.  
«Devi smetterla, Rivaille. Non è necessario dirmi cose simili. Ti apprezzo comunque come persona, senza bisogno che tu cerchi di sedurmi. Se non hai altro da dire… Direi di procedere oltre.»  
Assottigliò gli occhi, il moro, stringendo le mani a pugno dentro le tasche.  
Quella fitta al petto che si acutizzava ogni volta che Erwin gli parlava in quel modo, tanto da mandarlo in bestia.  
«Mi apprezzi come persona, eh…» Mormorò tra le labbra.  
Si alzò, quindi, aprendo la porta e portandosi di fronte a quella del prete.  
Non riusciva più a sopportare l’idea di restare al di là di quella barriera che l’altro aveva eretto attorno a sé, era stanco di continuare a parlargli e di dirgli quali fossero le sue intenzioni; se erano i fatti che voleva, allora li avrebbe avuti.  
Abbassò la maniglia, aprendola e incontrando lo sguardo di ghiaccio dell’uomo a cui teneva più di ogni altra persona: gli occhi gentili, i capelli biondi perfettamente composti e il viso da uomo.  
Amava tutto di lui, nonostante in quell’istante lo detestasse per il suo perbenismo e la propria perpetua, finta pudicizia. «Ho molto altro da dire, in realtà, Padre.»  
Si portò dentro, chiudendosi dietro la porta alle spalle. «Ma vorrei dirtelo faccia a faccia.»   
Erwin ovviamente non si aspettava una mossa simile da parte del moro e, dunque, quando se lo ritrovò davanti, nella penombra della cella del confessionale, non poté fare a meno che stupirsi e irrigidirsi leggermente. Ma durò solo un istante, prima che sorridesse bonario e gentile, verso quel giovane che aveva visto quando era ancora un bambino – e lui un ragazzo alle prese con il seminario.  
«D’accordo.» Non propose di uscire, poiché era pur sempre una penitenza e dunque privata; e attese, semplicemente, perché in fondo, per quanto potesse essere ferreo, non riusciva davvero ad arrabbiarsi o a comportarsi in modo severo con Rivaille. Non quando riusciva a specchiarsi nei suoi occhi argentati o a intravedere quell’espressione pacata, che nascondeva dentro turbini e tempeste.  
Rimase in silenzio una manciata di istanti, il moro; all’apparenza calmo e quieto seppur dentro di sé percepisse l’effetto che quegli occhi e quel sorriso provocavano, rendendogli l’animo irrequieto e fremente come una foglia in autunno.  
Erano solo loro due, in quel piccolo spazio, a una distanza di nemmeno un passo.  
Per quanto era alto, Erwin, anche da seduto raggiungeva quasi l’altezza che invece lui aveva da in piedi; lo irritava, ma amava anche quella parte di lui.  
Agì d’istinto, come aveva sempre fatto.  
Ignorò il trovarsi in chiesa, in un confessionale, di fronte a un uomo di Chiesa.  
Agì prima ancora che l’altro avesse tempo di rendersene conto, premendo le labbra contro le sue con forza, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendo il cuore mancare di un battito. Serrò le mani attorno al suo viso, senza eccessiva costrizione, ma solo quella necessaria per non cadere e per tenergli il volto fermo in modo tale poter avere la sua bocca.  
Erwin non si aspettava di certo un’azione simile. Rimase immobile per una manciata di istanti, il tempo di elaborare la situazione e frapporre le proprie braccia contro il petto magro del moro. Non voleva fargli del male, infatti non lo spinse, tuttavia fece una pressione piuttosto sentita, cercando di scostarselo da dosso.  
Si scansò poco dopo Rivaille, guardandolo negli occhi e ricercando una risposta a quella richiesta esplicita, mormorando pacato. «Sarebbe forse stato meglio aggiungere che avevo anche molto altro da fare.»   
Il giovane prete osservò severamente il ragazzo; teneva gli occhi azzurri leggermente più sottili, induriti, mentre lo fissava in modo intenso. Una parte di sé non aveva potuto fare a meno di assaporare, inconsciamente, il sapore e la morbidezza delle labbra del più giovane; ma era un pensiero talmente sbagliato, che lo aveva rimosso giusto l’attimo in cui lo aveva pensato.  
«Non farlo più, Rivaille. Non è questo, quello che vuoi e io non sono quello che vuoi. Smettila di cercare qui. Io posso esserti amico, posso essere tuo confidente, il tuo confessore. Ma non posso darti altro. Dovresti riuscire a capirlo da te, che non sono adatto e spero di non dovertene spiegare i motivi.» Lo ammonì. Teneva uno sguardo duro e severo, di rimprovero sincero, ma al quale non avrebbe poi tenuto troppo sul serio seguito, poiché per lui, Rivaille, era qualcuno a cui voler bene e apprezzare, malgrado tutti i difetti e il carattere. Gli voleva bene e, proprio per tale motivo, non voleva ferirlo.  
Allo stesso tempo era convinto che ricercasse un contatto con lui solo e soltanto perché era l’unico – o almeno l’altro si era convinto che lo fosse – che si dimostrava sinceramente interessato a lui come persona; cercava un rapporto fisico, che Erwin non poteva dargli e che, in ogni caso, non avrebbe avuto mai seguito, perché il Pastore non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere alla tentazione. Non aveva ceduto mai prima, perché farlo in quel momento d’altronde? Non sentiva la mancanza di qualcosa che non conosceva.  
Rivaille era stato scansato bruscamente, ma se lo aspettava, così come si aspettava quel cambiamento di sguardo, più gelido, più freddo per certi versi.  
E di nuovo quella fitta.  
Lo guardò pacato, fisso; ci stava facendo l’abitudine, ormai, a quelle piccole scosse di dolore.  
Si lambì le labbra con la lingua, in un gesto beffardo e malizioso, alzando il capo appena in alto, ma mantenendo il contatto visivo; sentiva il sapore leggero dell’uomo sulla bocca, anche se l’aveva avuto per poco, anche se non sarebbe durato per molto.  
«Oh, ma è proprio questo quello che voglio, invece.» Mormorò sornione, seppure il viso fosse rimasto inerme.  
Si riavvicinò a lui, puntando le ginocchia sulla panca di legno, ai lati delle anche di Erwin, sedendocisi sopra e aggrappandosi a lui. Lo strinse a sé, con le mani ancorate e strette dietro il collo in modo da non farsi allontanare così in fretta. «E se non hai voluto capirlo con le parole, passerò ai fatti, Erwin.»  
Le labbra cozzarono di nuovo contro quelle dell’uomo, aprendole e lambendo con la lingua le gemelle serrate.  
Non si sarebbe fermato solo per quello. Passò e mosse la lingua su tutto il contorno, languida e calda, respirandogli con voluta ansia mentre lo guardava con gli occhi parzialmente socchiusi.  
Nuovamente un assalto, stavolta il più giovane gli si era addossato, con le ginocchia sul legno e il corpo contro il suo, le mani sul suo viso. Erwin fece resistenza, scuotendo appena la testa, mentre Rivaille lo baciava, alla ricerca di un contatto più intimo che lui, di certo, non voleva donargli. Non così, non era giusto e, soprattutto, era quanto di più sbagliato potesse fare.  
«R-Rivaille, smettila-» Sussurrò, mentre frapponeva le braccia contro il petto del più giovane, dandogli stavolta uno strattone più forte, sebbene il sapore del moro avesse, nella sua bocca, qualcosa di indescrivibile. Non poteva ammetterlo, né a se stesso né tantomeno al prossimo, che in fondo aveva sempre voluto sentire la consistenza e il sapore del ragazzo.  
«Rivaille-» Lo sussurrò appena, riuscendo a districarsi dall’altro, cercandone lo sguardo con severità e rimprovero, sebbene non lo avesse respinto con eccessiva convinzione e forza.  
Rivaille ricambiò il suo sguardo, con pacato disinteresse e distacco.  
Aveva sentito male, nel punto delle braccia dove le mani del maggiore avevano stretto per allontanarlo. Era forte, Erwin, tanto che probabilmente avrebbe potuto romperlo, se solo avesse voluto.  
«Se mi respingerai, io ti bacerò più forte. Se mi allontanerai, gemerò forte e urlerò forte… Non vorrai che qualcuno mi senta.»  
Portò le labbra più in basso, verso il collo di Erwin, suggendo un frammento di pelle con voluta malizia, strusciando appena il bacino contro quello del maggiore, coperto dalla tunica scura, e lasciando che stralci di gemiti gli uscissero dalla gola, ovattati.  
Il biondo non appose resistenza, lasciando che il ragazzo gli si strusciasse appena addosso, mentre gli baciava il collo, facendolo rabbrividire appena, alla sensazione umida e nuova.  
Un rumore secco, lontano, lo fece bloccare.  
Gli occhi di Rivaille si alzarono a ricercare quelli azzurri dell’uomo, scorgendone quasi stupore nel sentire la porta della chiesa richiudersi e dei passi lenti rimbombare per tutte le arcate.  
Anche lui lo era, ma mai quanto Erwin. Allungò il collo, baciando il contorno della mandibola con piccoli e brevi baci a stampo, prima di arrivare vicino l’orecchio, e sussurrargli. «Chissà cosa potrebbe dire, la gente, se mi sentisse qui dentro.»  
La voce era pacata, per quanto un filo d’ironia potesse essere percepito.  
Lo guardò di nuovo, raddrizzandosi con la schiena, fisso e serio. Non gli aveva lasciato altra scelta.  
Erwin si rendeva conto di essere in trappola e, proprio perché era in quella situazione, decise di tacere. In ogni caso, se non gli avesse dato la soddisfazione di sentirsi coinvolto – cosa che avrebbe negato fino allo stremo – Rivaille non avrebbe sentito più alcun trasporto e avrebbe smesso. Dunque sospirò, scuotendo appena il capo e guardandolo ancora, con quell’espressione severa e al tempo stesso di rimprovero. «Cosa ci guadagni, Rivaille? Vuoi umiliarmi? Non sei quel tipo di persona.»   
Una predica? Forse, considerando che era ciò che faceva ogni giorno, davanti ai fedeli.   
Il moro non credeva, Erwin lo sapeva fin troppo bene e mai una volta aveva cercato di fargli cambiare idea, principalmente perché, dal suo punto di vista, ognuno era libero di scegliere se accogliere o meno l’Amore di Dio, del suo Figlio che era ancora in mezzo a loro, tra la gente, nel povero, nel bisognoso, nel malato. E sì, Erwin era convinto vi fosse un po’ di lui anche in Rivaille, malgrado tutto.  
Continuava a baciarlo, il giovane, succhiando pelle al di sotto del collare scuro che indossava, abbassato appena dalle proprie dita.  
Vi passava la lingua con malizia, ignorando le parole dell’uomo.  
Perché non riusciva a capire?  
Continuò a strusciare il bacino contro quello del biondo. Voleva farlo cedere, voleva vedere fino a che punto avrebbe resistito a lui.  
Sapeva di trovarsi di fronte a un uomo ferreo di animo e di carattere, ma lui lo sapeva essere altrettanto: chissà quanto ci avrebbe impiegato, a cadere nel suo stesso peccato.  
Si fermò solo quando la seconda porta del confessionale si aprì, e i passi si fermarono per richiuderla. La presenza di un’altra persona, separata solo da quella piccola grata e dal divisore di legno.  
Erwin si irrigidì completamente, internamente ed esternamente turbato nel sentire – e vedere – oltre la grata il profilo di un’altra persona. Dubitava potesse vedere anche la presenza di Rivaille, principalmente perché era molto più basso di lui e, di certo, vista la sua imponenza fisica, non lo avrebbe notato.  
«Padre... Mi perdoni perché ho peccato.»  
Riconobbe la voce della vecchia che viveva a qualche casa più avanti; molto devota, finiva per confessarsi ogni tre giorni nonostante i peccati non fossero di grande rilevanza.  
«Ne-Nel nome del Padre, del Figlio e dello Spirito Santo. Amen.» Disse, eseguendo il segno della croce cercando di scostare il minore dai punti in cui doveva toccare per farlo, senza tuttavia guardarlo. Era arrabbiato? Non proprio, irritato era più giusto, poiché quella situazione non si sarebbe mai dovuta verificare; la confessione era un sacramento e come tale andava vissuto, in quel caso privatamente, tra il Sacerdote e il fedele.  
«Il Signore, che illumina con la fede i nostri cuori, ti dia una vera conoscenza dei tuoi peccati e della Sua misericordia.» La donna rispose con un _Amen_ basso, prima di cominciare a raccontare pacatamente ciò che la affliggeva.  
Rivaille si scostò appena, guardando l’uomo tentare quanto meno di risultare più serio possibile mentre si rivolgeva alla donna.  
Gliele baciò, quelle labbra che avevano appena parlato; era così bello, così serio mentre affermava la salvezza e la confessione dai peccati. Morse un labbro, lambendolo con la lingua mentre sentiva fare forza nell’altro di non cedere alla tentazione, senza però demordere e continuare e schiudere le proprie labbra, umide e libidinose.  
Erwin avrebbe di certo avuto da ridire, ma in quella situazione, cercava di risultare attento alle parole della donna e a non emettere alcuna parola o di muoversi, mentre il più giovane cercava di provocarlo in quel modo ostinato. Il biondo cominciava a sentire una sensazione strana, fatta di calore al viso e dove meno avrebbe dovuto essere, benché non emettesse fiato alcuno.  
Si portò in basso, poi, Rivaille, verso la giugulare, mordendola appena.  
Le mani vagavano sul di lui petto, duro e ampio al di sotto della tunica scura: aveva sicuramente un gran bel fisico.  
Lo sguardo si puntò più in basso, scostandosi dal suo viso, e gli occhi assunsero una luce più brillante, leziosa e peccaminosa; si leccò il labbro inferiore, guardando in modo eloquente Erwin.  
Scese da lui, ignorando la nenia della donna dall’altro lato della grata, inginocchiandosi di fronte alle gambe dell’uomo, bloccandole prima che questo tentasse di chiuderle e infilandovisi in mezzo; alzò la veste, puntando al cavallo dei pantaloni, eccitandosi già solo nel vederne il leggero rigonfiamento, palpato dalla mano che aveva allungato.  
Restare concentrato su quanto diceva la donna era quanto di più difficile potesse esserci, in quel momento; la sola idea che Rivaille fosse disceso e stesse guardando il segno della propria vergogna, non lo aiutava di certo in quell’opera di attenzione.  
Gli occhi sottili si alzarono verso il viso di Erwin, inarcando un sopracciglio, piacevolmente stupito, in quella muta esclamazione che gli mostrò solo con gli occhi; non pensava si fosse eccitato, con lui sopra. Dopotutto, seppure fosse un prete, era pur sempre un uomo.  
Rimase con gli occhi sull’altro per una manciata di minuti, per poi allungarsi col viso e posare una guancia contro il rigonfiamento, passandovi sempre la mano contro in una frizione continua e lenta.  
Per sua fortuna la donna terminò il proprio resoconto e lui poté dargli le direttive sulle preghiere da attuare – consapevolmente due, perché l’idea che potesse accorgersi anche solo di movimenti sospetti lo atterriva in quella situazione – per poi benedirla e lasciarla andare.  
La donna, rincuorata, ringraziò prima di uscire dal confessionale.  
«S-smettila-» Disse, con un leggero ansimo, soffocato contro la mano, consapevole del calore e del desiderio che, infimo, gli stava risalendo lungo la schiena e le viscere. Tentatore, benché malgrado tutto non si sentì di accusare Rivaille, ma solamente se stesso e la propria debole anima.  
«Perché? È quello che vuoi davvero; non è ciò che dici sempre?»  
La bocca andò ad abbassargli la zip e slacciare il bottone iniziale del cavallo, lasciando che il rigonfiamento avesse più libertà.  
Non attese oltre, abbassando l’intimo e dilatando appena le iridi nel vedere quanto grande e teso il membro di Erwin potesse essere. Non credeva che lo avesse di quelle dimensioni, né che potesse essere così tanto dotato; era bello e alto di costituzione, ma non pensava fin a quel punto.  
Le labbra si protesero subito verso il sesso parzialmente teso, portandosi all’estremità e baciandone il contorno, con la pelle ancora a ricoprire la punta per una buona metà. Leccò l’interno, girandovi attorno, per poi prenderlo in bocca quasi totalmente; aveva sognato da tempo di sentire il sapore di Erwin dentro di sé, inspirarlo mentre si toccava tra le gambe e si immaginava fossero sue, le mani che lo masturbavano fino a portarlo all’orgasmo.  
Erwin si morse la lingua, cercando di trattenere le sensazioni che, nel sentirselo avvolgere in quel modo per la prima volta, stava provando. Una sensazione nuova e completamente sconosciuta che razionalmente avrebbe dovuto ripugnare, ma che istintivamente non riusciva a fare, né a respingere. Sospiri leggeri, mentre teneva la mano contro la bocca senza dire niente, senza rifiutarlo malgrado avrebbe dovuto.  
Muoveva la testa lentamente Rivaille, sentendolo indurirsi fino a tendersi al limite, pulsante e teso, tanto quasi da far fatica nel prenderlo tra le labbra.  
La porta del confessionale si aprì di nuovo, lasciando entrare un uomo, che lo costrinse a fermarsi momentaneamente, togliendo la bocca, ma continuando a masturbarlo con la mancina.  
Era uno dei figli del macellaio, dalla voce.  
«Padre perdonatemi perché ho peccato.» Sentenziò, quasi accorato, in un sospiro veemente mentre continuava. «Come faccio ad allontanarmi dal peccato, padre? Sono una persona deplorevole e depravata.»  
Rivaille guardò di fronte a sé con distacco, privo di empatia; si faceva delle ragazzine minorenni, quello che si considerava ancora uomo.  
E il fatto che lo sentisse confessarsi, per poi uscire e continuare a farlo, gli faceva salire il desiderio di uscire e picchiarlo a sangue.  
Erwin, in qualche modo, non poté che sentirsi indegno e sporco, nell’ascoltare la confessione dell’uomo; lui non era diverso, non in quel momento, non mentre sentiva il sesso fremente nelle mani di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere solamente uno dei tanti giovani che cercavano aiuto. E lui cosa stava facendo? Provava del desiderio, innegabilmente provava il desiderio impuro di toccarlo – sebbene non lo avesse ancora fatto – e di essere toccato. Non era diverso da quell’uomo.  
Il biondo rimproverò, seppur consapevole dell’inutilità delle sue parole, il peccatore, vedendosi in ogni caso costretto ad assegnargli un numero di preghiere maggiore rispetto all’anziana – confidando inconsciamente che non fossero solo parole, anche se quell’uomo andava lì solamente per lavarsi la coscienza, senza alcuna intenzione di redimersi. Quando questi uscì dal confessionale, Erwin ansimò. Il viso arrossato e gli occhi leggermente lucidi, conscio del proprio desiderio.  
«Inizi a cedere. Perché non ammetti che mi vuoi?» Domandò pacato Rivaille, alzando il capo per vedergli il viso appena arrossato e gli occhi sfuggenti dai propri, nella vergogna e nel disagio.  
Continuò a muovere quella mano, per poi sostituirla con la bocca, prendendolo con foga nella sua totalità, fino a sentire la punta sfiorargli la gola; la lingua si muoveva per quello che poteva, lungo l’asta tesa e fremente.  
Da quanto era che qualcuno non gli faceva un servizio simile? Forse nessuno c’era mai riuscito.  
Succhiò ancora, lasciando che gemiti rochi e bassi gli riempissero la gola lasciando l’altro udire quanto fosse libidinoso.  
Leccò e ingoiò, con foga, aumentando il ritmo del capo mentre lo prendeva, su e giù.  
Sentiva il suo sapore giù sulla lingua. Non ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo per farlo venire; dopotutto, se era in astinenza da quando aveva iniziato il seminario, era da molto che non lasciava il proprio desiderio uscire fuori.  
Strinse la bocca, dunque, mentre le spinte si facevano più veloci e le mani andavano a stimolare le due sfere alla base del sesso, gonfie, palpandole e invogliandole a lasciare che l’uomo cedesse.  
«Fermo-» Gemette, posando entrambe le mani sulla sua testa, tra i capelli sottili. Li avrebbe di certo strattonati, se non lo avesse reputato un comportamento esageratamente crudele; così sebbene volesse allontanarlo, le dita rimasero tra i capelli e la voce emetteva leggeri singhiozzi bassi, nel riscoprire quel piacere dimenticato – e realmente mai conosciuto, in effetti.  
Non gli ci volle molto, alla luce delle stimolazioni da parte della bocca e delle dita di Rivaille, per abbandonarsi al piacere vergognoso del quale si stava macchiando; e quando il proprio peccato si liberò, Erwin respirò a fondo, il cuore che batteva impazzito e le dita tra i capelli del più giovane, mollemente poggiate sulla testa di quello; cercò di riprendere fiato, ancora con gli occhi vitrei, ancora con l’orgasmo nella mente. E quel desiderio maledetto, che aveva solamente appagato in parte, toccando la testa e i capelli del ragazzo chinato tra le sue gambe.  
Ingoiò tutto, Rivaille, sentendo il sapore dell’uomo scivolargli in gola, impedendo che anche una sola goccia cadesse a terra o sporcasse i suoi o i propri vestiti.  
Si staccò pochi istanti dopo, passandosi la lingua in un angolo delle labbra, seppur pulito; non era la cosa più igienica del mondo, e si faceva anche schifo per questo, ma poteva continuare a vivere.  
Lo guardò fisso in viso, pacato, in ginocchio, di fronte a lui.  
«Ti è piaciuto?» Chiese, quasi con innocenza. Voleva essere l’unico, voleva essere il solo a farlo felice, ad averlo sotto ogni aspetto.  
Erwin lo osservò, ancora con il respiro affrettato, mentre si leccava le labbra: non vi era alcuna prova del suo peccato, in quel confessionale, eppure Erwin si sentiva soffocare dalla colpa, poiché desiderava quel ragazzo e lo desiderava intensamente, molto più di quanto avrebbe potuto anche solo pensare di ammettere a se stesso.  
«Non posso, Rivaille. Non posso desiderarti, riesci a capirlo, questo?» Chiese, lasciandogli la testa per passarsi le mani sul viso appena sudato e accaldato, cercando di calmare quel cuore e quel sentimento che non avrebbe dovuto neppure esserci, in quella situazione. Non avrebbe mai dovuto, anche se c’era.  
Un altro frammento gli punse il cuore, un altro che si aggiungeva a tutti quelli che già aveva.  
Il bagliore che per un istante aveva riempito gli occhi piccoli, si spense, affievolendosi, mentre continuava a guardarlo, senza mostrare alcuna emozione.  
In silenzio, costretto a ingoiare quelle parole di rifiuto, l’ennesimo.  
Il confessionale si aprì di nuovo. Passi piccoli e incerti, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, mentre si inginocchiava sulla piccola pedana, poggiando i gomiti e unendo le mani, devota.  
«Perdonami, oh Padre Misericordioso, perché ho peccato.»  
Rivaille dilatò appena le iridi, nel sentire quella voce tenue, modesta e appena tremula, quasi sull’orlo del pianto.  
Era Petra.  
Erwin si stupì della presenza della ragazza e, di fatto, non appena aveva sentito la porta del confessionale aprirsi si era messo alla meglio. Era sull’orlo delle lacrime, dal tono di voce. Lanciò un’occhiata rapida a Rivaille, ancora posizionato in ginocchio, di fronte a sé; sperava non si muovesse.  
Dopo la preghiera di rito, Erwin si rivolse alla giovane bonariamente; era sinceramente preoccupato, per quel tono di voce: lei che era sempre così pura e gentile d’animo, devota fedele frequentatrice della chiesa a ogni consacrazione. Era la prima volta, che la accoglieva con quello stato d’animo, lei sempre così felice.  
«Che ti è successo, Petra?» Gli chiese, il tono di voce preoccupato, mentre si sporgeva appena di più, verso la grata scura, come se in quel modo avesse potuto essere molto più vicino alla giovane che sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime.  
«Padre... Che cosa devo fare?» Singhiozzò appena la giovane, premendo le mani contro le labbra per contenersi. «Ho provato in tutti i modi, ma non so cos’altro fare. Amo quel ragazzo con tutta me stessa. Sembra scontroso, irriverente e maleducato a volte, ma è davvero una brava persona, in fondo; lo amo perché so che è buono. Ma lui sembra non mi voglia. Perché, Padre? Cosa devo fare?» Rimase per un istante in silenzio, mordendosi le labbra mentre il moro abbassava il capo, gli occhi spenti e fissi in un punto casuale del pavimento. «Peccherei se sarei disposta anche a… A…» Tentennò, in imbarazzo, e Rivaille seppe già cosa l’altra avrebbe voluto dire prima ancora di sentirglielo pronunciare. «A giacere con lui, anche se lui non prova lo stesso? Non so cos’altro fare, Padre. Aiutatemi!»  
Erwin la ascoltò in silenzio; non era difficile comprendere di chi stesse parlando, non lo era affatto. Ed era proprio quello, uno dei motivi che spingevano lui stesso a rifiutare Rivaille: cosa c’era, che non andava, in quella giovane? Era gentile e premurosa, riusciva a vedere il bene, dove solamente lui lo aveva visto; sincera e timorata, come avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio? Come poteva, il moro, cercare qualcuno come _lui_ che da offrirgli non aveva di certo una famiglia o un futuro?  
Sorrise appena, in modo malinconico, prima di parlare alla giovane.  
«Dovresti rivelargli i tuoi sentimenti, forse sta cercando da un’altra parte e non riesce a vederti. Non è mai sbagliato desiderare intimità con la persona amata, non dispiacertene. Sarebbe peccato se ti svendessi, questo sì, ma so che non lo faresti.»  
«Guarda sempre altrove, Padre. Ha gli occhi rivolti sempre verso la chiesa o verso qualcosa di più lontano da me o dagli altri; non mi vede, non mi ha mai visto.» Sospirò tremula, la giovane, chiudendo gli occhi con un paio di lacrime impigliate contro le ciglia. «Mi dispiace farle perdere tempo e occuparlo ad altri, Padre, mi dispiace con tutto il cuore, ma non sapevo più a chi chiedere.»  
Aveva mantenuto gli occhi bassi, Rivaille, oscurati dalla frangia scura, le labbra sottili in una linea dura, mentre sentiva parlare l’uomo e la giovane.  
Sentiva il cuore farsi sempre più pesante e il dolore sempre più grave.  
Erwin sentiva il petto pesante, oppresso da quel senso di colpa che sembrava essere proprio a ogni parola della ragazza: se Petra era infelice, la colpa era sua, che aveva destato in Rivaille il desiderio di essere amato. Non lo aveva fatto con l’intento di vederlo ricercare lui, come figura sulla quale riversare amore e desiderio; avrebbe voluto che si trovasse qualcuno da amare e dal quale essere amato. Cosa che lui non poteva dargli, ma che Petra sembrava essere disposta a fare.  
Ed era il peso di questa consapevolezza, mista a egoismo e a quel desiderio che si era rivelato solo consciamente qualche istante prima, che lo facevano sentire un mostro. Un ipocrita, lui che predicava un amore totale per tutti, che avrebbe voluto amarne di più solamente uno – e non era neppure colui a cui aveva giurato eterna obbedienza.  
«La porta è sempre aperta, lo sai. Non devi scusarti e neppure sentirti in questo modo. Le cose andranno per il meglio, in qualche modo. Sii fiduciosa.» La rassicurò, con un sorriso leggero, malgrado lei non potesse vederlo bene, oltre la grata. La benedisse, perdonandola di peccati che non aveva commesso e di colpe che non aveva, prima che lei se ne andasse con il cuore più leggero.  
I passi leggeri si persero all’interno della grande chiesa, per poi scomparire mentre una delle grandi porte si richiudeva, lasciando che il silenzio la riempisse di nuovo.  
Era rimasto seduto, in ginocchio, Rivaille, non avendo cuore di alzare il viso, non con la ragazza dall’altra parte del divisorio.  
Era inutile sentirsi in quel modo, frustrato, affranto, colpevole di essere dopotutto una cattiva persona, in ogni senso; ma non si pentiva della scelta che aveva fatto.  
Invece Erwin non lo voleva, continuava a scansarlo dopo tutto ciò che aveva detto e fatto per fargli credere che era tutto vero, che era lui che voleva e nessun’altro. Strinse i pugni, contro le ginocchia, rialzandosi col capo chino e gli occhi oscurati.  
«È così che confessi le persone? Illudendole che tutto gli andrà per il meglio?» Principiò in un mormorio basso, arrochito appena, restando in piedi, fermo di fronte al maggiore. «Hai detto a Petra che se si sarebbe dichiarata a me, forse io l’avrei notata. Ma io l’aveva già vista da tempo, probabilmente ancor prima che lei si rendesse conto che quello che provava per me non era una semplice cotta.» Il suo sorriso timido, il rossore sulle guance, il modo in cui si toccava i capelli mentre tentava un approccio; l’aveva capito subito, lui, che era innamorata.  
Strinse i pugni, sbiancando le nocche. «E per quanto ho tentato di provare qualcosa per lei, non è servito a niente. La mia attenzione, è sempre andata verso di te; ancor prima che Petra si accorgesse di amarmi, ancor prima che tu diventassi parroco… Non ho saputo fermarli.»  
Il cuore gli doleva, per tutti quei sette anni in cui i suoi occhi non avevano osservato altri che lui, seppur da lontano, seppur tentando un qualche approccio che il maggiore gli aveva sempre negato, seppur con la consapevolezza che non sarebbe stato possibile nulla.  
Si morse l’interno del labbro, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare mentre dischiudeva le labbra.  
«Io ti amo Erwin.» Rivelò, in un fiato, con voce bassa tanto da poter essere udita solo dall’unica persona a cui voleva che le sue parole arrivassero. «Ti amo da sette anni, e continuerò ad amarti probabilmente per altro tempo ancora.»  
Erwin non ebbe cuore, di parlare prima che il più giovane terminasse il proprio discorso; sia per rispetto che per una questione di sentimenti: perché in qualche modo, aveva sempre sminuito ciò che Rivaille cercava di fargli capire. Lo aveva sempre fatto e, se l’altro non avesse rivelato di amarlo, probabilmente lo avrebbe continuato a fare.  
«Mi dispiace, Rivaille. Non pensavo che tu-» Si interruppe, consapevole di quanto potessero suonare miserabili quelle parole, per una persona come il più giovane. Erwin era sempre stato convinto che tutti quegli approcci da parte dell’altro, non fossero che un semplice desiderio carnale, unito all’affetto che l’altro gli aveva cucito addosso con l’andare del tempo, degli anni. Era stato cieco? Probabilmente era sempre stato troppo fermo nell’idea che l’altro non volesse che provare qualcosa di diverso; lo aveva sottovalutato e considerato meno di quanto avrebbe dovuto, visto il legame che avrebbe dovuto essere nato, con il tempo passato insieme.  
«Avresti dovuto dirmelo, invece che nasconderti dietro a parole e confessioni come quelle che hai sempre fatto. Avrei avuto… Più tatto.» E probabilmente più rimpianto. Lo stesso che provava nel vedergli quel viso chino verso il basso, coperto dalla frangia scura.  
«Io ammetto di volerti, Rivaille, ma questo egoismo che mi nasce dentro quando ti penso, non andrebbe provato. Non da me, capisci? Cosa rimane a questo paese, se non il conforto del perdono che posso concedergli? Come posso arrogarmi il diritto di fare le veci del Signore, se io per primo vado contro i suoi principi? Non sarebbe giusto per nessuno. Ho fatto la scelta di sacrificare una parte della mia felicità, per donarla agli altri, come faccio a dire di volerla riprendere perché voglio stare insieme a te?»  
Rivaille non alzò gli occhi, mentre lui parlava, sentendo quel peso sempre più pesante e le lacrime sempre più presenti, costringendole ad arretrare e non cedere, come aveva sempre fatto.  
Si morse quasi a sangue, l’interno della guancia, percependo l’animo dolergli.  
«Puoi fare entrambe le cose. Puoi continuare ad amare gli altri e a volergli bene, ma amare ancora di più me. Puoi donare la felicità agli altri, e donarne di più a me, e io farei altrettanto; ti darei tutto ciò che ho, per colmare quella che ti manca. Lo farei, per te.» La voce gli si incrinò appena; faceva fatica a parlare, con quel nodo in gola che gli ostruiva le parole.  
«Voglio stare con te, Erwin; anche se di nascosto, mi basta.»  
Avanzò, coprendo quella minima distanza che li separava, quasi con accortezza mentre allungava le mani e gli prendeva il viso tra queste. «Mi basta, anche se è un peccato, anche se è contro natura; non importa, fintanto che tu mi dirai che mi vuoi.» Lo guardò dall’alto, premendo le labbra tra di loro, ma non riuscendo a contenere un paio di lacrime che caddero sulle guance dell’uomo, scivolando di lato e sfiorandogli la pelle.  
Le piccole spalle fremevano, ma si conteneva, così come tentava di rimanere quanto più pacato possibile, per quanto le lacrime lo tradissero. «Fintanto che tu mi ami, mi basta.»  
Lo lasciò parlare, osservando la sua espressione appena deformata, in quella contrita e triste, mentre ne vedeva gli occhi lucidi e le labbra tirate, strette. Le dita fredde che si poggiavano sul suo viso, cercando un appiglio, quasi, mentre parlava. Erwin tacque, prima di sorridergli appena, consapevole di quel sacrificio, consapevole di quanto – per dire una cosa simile – Rivaille stesse abbandonando, solo per quella relazione che non sarebbe mai stata tale, non per gli altri.  
«Non andrebbe bene a me, Rivaille. L’amore per gli altri, per qualcuno, va vissuto completamente. Non voglio che ti accontenti di così poco, meriti di più… Meriteresti molto di più di quanto io possa mai offrirti.» Mormorò, eppure non poté esimersi dal poggiare le mani su quelle piccole e fredde del ragazzo di fronte a sé. Tremava, nel guardarlo; piangeva silenziosamente, prova di quel sacrificio che stava facendo. Di quale rinuncia.  
«Ti va bene lo stesso? Ti andrebbe bene dividermi con altri? Forse ti va bene ora, ma non ti andrà bene in futuro. Io, egoisticamente, non vorrei dividerti con nessuno, perché ti voglio per me.»  
«Allora perché non mi prendi?! Se mi vuoi solo per te, perché mi respingi?» La presa ai lati del viso dell’uomo si fece più ferma, mentre stringeva i denti, frustrato dall’atteggiamento del maggiore.  
Smussò il dolore che vi si leggeva nei suoi occhi solo di poco, rilassando i muscoli del viso e abbassando gli occhi, mentre mormorava più basso, con rammarico. «Ti andrebbe bene, vedermi tra le braccia di un altro; pensarmi a baciare lui con foga, anziché te; ansimare il suo nome, anziché il tuo; sentire le sue carezze tra i capelli, anziché le tue… Ti andrebbe bene?» Gli chiese, con la voce che cedeva e si strozzava in gola, sentendo le lacrime amare solcargli ancora le guance.  
Erwin lasciò le mani fredde di Rivaille, per risalirne i polsi e le braccia, fino alle spalle e tirarlo a sé, senza poterselo impedire. Aveva letto così tanto, nei suoi occhi grigi, che l’idea di vedergli ancora quell’espressione gli spezzava il cuore.  
Sussultò appena, il moro, dilatando le iridi mentre si lasciava prendere e tirare in basso.  
Il cuore che mancava di un battito mentre lo ascoltava.  
«No, non mi andrebbe bene.» Sussurrò Erwin, quando se lo fu tirato addosso e lo ebbe stretto a sé, con le braccia intorno alle sue spalle. «Non voglio lasciarti ad altri.»  
Lo disse mentre lo stringeva stretto, in quella cella così piccola, ma così calda, nella consapevolezza di non volerlo lasciare, nella consapevolezza che, per lui, avrebbe anche potuto diventare un peccatore. Il Signore lo avrebbe perdonato? Probabilmente sì, perdonava tutti, avrebbe capito che lo faceva per non essere ipocrita, perché l’amore che provava per lui non poteva essere diviso con la sua vita come Pastore.   
Le aveva sentite chiaramente, quelle parole, quella confessione appena sussurrata contro la propria nuca, tra i capelli, accanto al proprio orecchio, conoscendo il significato che queste nascondevano.  
Rivaille dilatò appena di più le iridi, schiudendo le labbra, stupito e con quel principio di felicità che gli annebbiò gli occhi di nuove lacrime.  
«Sul serio?» Chiese, scostandosi appena, per guardargli gli occhi e la sincerità custodita all’interno di essi, continuando a prendergli il viso tra le mani, sfiorando le guance e i capelli biondi in gesti affrettati, ma gentili. «Mi vuoi? Vuoi che sia tuo?»  
Si protese in avanti, baciandogli a stampo le labbra, una, due, tre, cinque volte, mentre ritornava sempre a guardarlo negli occhi. «Provi ciò che io provo per te?» Lo baciò ancora e ancora, tremando. «Mi ami, Erwin?» Gli chiese, restando infine a guardarlo, alla distanza di un respiro, col cuore che batteva in petto, forte, tremendamente forte.  
Erwin lasciò che lo baciasse, sentendolo tremare leggermente, nella sua presa, chiedendogli conferma di quanto appena affermato poco prima solo e soltanto indirettamente.  
«Sì, ti amo e ti voglio.» Ammise, trovando quel suo lato sconosciuto e terribilmente insicuro – per certi versi – terribilmente tenero, mentre si sporgeva egli stesso a baciarlo sulla bocca con dolcezza. Un contatto lieve, poiché lui stesso non aveva coscienza di altro tipo di contatto, mentre lo stringeva contro di sé, accarezzandogli il retro del collo con delicatezza con le proprie mani grandi.  
L’animo di Rivaille fremette e si sciolse, nel sentire le labbra dell’uomo sulle proprie con infinita gentilezza.  
Dilatò appena le iridi metalliche, ancora lucide per le lacrime, con espressione accorata prima di chiuderle e abbandonarsi a lui, cingendogli le braccia dietro la nuca e sprofondare contro di lui, in quel bacio titubante, gentile, avido, insicuro e intimo.  
Ciò che gli sarebbe aspettato per il futuro, non lo sapeva.  
Ma, tra le braccia l’uno dell’altro, non importava nulla; sarebbero stati dannati, per ciò che era accaduto in quel confessionale, e avrebbero pagato, ognuno per i propri peccati.  
Erwin non pretendeva la salvezza: ancora prima di cedere, aveva sempre avuto la certezza che, per quanto bene avesse potuto fare, in ogni caso sarebbe rimasto un umile peccatore; Rivaille era solo la sua piccolezza, la sua umanità. Rappresentava il peccato mortale di cui si stava macchiando.   
E non perché era un uomo, quanto piuttosto perché era certo che non sarebbe più riuscito ad amare gli altri. Non come prima, mentre se lo stringeva addosso, baciandolo e toccandolo lungo la schiena arcuata, fino a chiudere entrambe le mani là, dove risiedevano le porte di un Paradiso che non avrebbe mai dovuto neppure pensare di dover esplorare. Ed era lì, in quel bacio, in quell’abbraccio, stringendo una delle natiche di Rivaille, che si concretizzava il suo peccato.


End file.
